Shadow Rakshasa
Summary Shadow Rakshasa is the nickname given to the Rakshasa residing within the Plane of Shadow encountered near Sirius Tiran. The Rakshasa had been slowly taking over nearby citizens, possessing them with Shadows. The party encountered him and many of his forces, eventually sending him back to the Plane of Shadow for centuries. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Shadow Rakshasa, real name unknown Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least several hundred years old Classification: Shade-Touched Outsider Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Implied to be weightless (Was formed of shadow) Height: 236.22 cm Status: Alive; Sealed in Plane of Shadow Affiliation: The Plane of Shadow Previous Affiliation: Sirius Tiran Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning of Shadows, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting (Can control the form of his true self, tending to choose a cat-humanoid or a man), Intangibility (Is comprised of shadow), Possession, Magic, Magic Negation via Spell Resistance, Dimensional Travel (Between the Plane of Shadow and the Prime Material), Statistics Reduction via Shadow Touch (Sucks the life force from an enemy, sapping their strength), Possesses mundane Rakshasa abilities such as Telepathy, Darkvision, Damage Reduction vs Good and Piercing, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Forcefield Creation via Mage Armor and Shield, Illusion Manipulation via Silent Image, Statistics Amplification via Bear's Endurance and Haste, Invisibility, Acid Manipulation via Acid Arrow, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Fatigue Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and intangibile beings), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Destroyed a large volume of stone while escaping from the Plane of Shadow) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be somewhat faster than characters such as Mogar of the Yeomanry at the time) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Vastly superior to the peak human party, knocked away large volumes of rock) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank attacks from beings similar to his level, can tank multiple lightning strikes) Stamina: High, capable of battling the party without rest in between encounters for days, does not apparently require rest Range: Melee, several dozen meters with other abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius, managed to deceive both Sirius Tiran and the surrounding settlements for months. The rulers of Sirius Tiran are among the most powerful mages in the world. Weaknesses: Summons are harmed greatly by light Feats: * Destroyed large volumes of stone * His army possessed an entire manor of workers, estimated of over two hundred people * Managed to tank multiple strikes of legitimate lightning with little damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summon Shadow Creatures: The Shadow Rakshasa has command over many shadow creatures, including a mighty Shadow Dragon that one-shot Mogar. * Magic Missile: A weak homing missile attack that has a guaranteed chance to hit. * Change Shape: Can shift between his humanoid and cat-like form at will. * Possess Foe: Can enter the mind of his foes, taking over their person. * Detect Thoughts: Can hear all thoughts nearby if he focuses. * Mage Hand: Can point his finger at an object and move it from a distance. * Touch of Fatigue: Can point his finger and cause foes with even godly stamina to become tired. * Charm Person: Can will an opponent to turn to his side. * Silent Image: Can create a static illusion of an object or person, incapable of making sound. * Invisibility: Can become invisible at will. * Acid Arrow: Shoots an acid-imbued arrow at a foe. * Haste: Doubles the Rakshasa's already impressive speed. * Darkness: Can create a supernatural darkness, making it impossible to see, at a radius of 60 ft. * Flight: Can fly in his shadow form. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acid Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Tier 8 Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Evil Characters